All I Want For Christmas
by SE Uchiha
Summary: [ONESHOT]Can Fate and the holiday season bring four of our favorite shinobis together? Read to find out! songfic NaruHina & SasuSaku


Merry Christmas everyone! And HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA! I wanted to make a NaruHina and SasuSaku oneshot/songfic for Christmas and, when I watched sharman0513queen's AMV on You Tube, I got inspired. You should watch it, it's really a good vid.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did Sasuke would swallow his pride and as Sakura to be his girl friend and Naruto would finally notice Hinata.

A/N: The characters are all 18 and everyone is now a jounin, save for Hinata. Sasuke has returned to the village and the circumstances in which he did are irrelevant. All you need to know is that he is back in Konoha.

* * *

**_All I Want For Christmas_**

By: SE Uchiha

* * *

It has been ten years since Konoha had a white Christmas. Sure, it had snowed, but the was not one flake to be found on Christmas morn'. All the little children had begged and pleaded for the downy stuff to fall, and remain, on the 25th of December, yet it seemed that this year would be no different from the previous ten. Except for one small thing Fate had in store for four different people who were close in location, but miles apart at heart.

The first, a girl who was bright with smiles, yet she possessed a dark heart. She had been tainted with the loss of love. The second was a boy who had the hair of the angels but the past of a devil. His hair was light but his heritage was anything but. The third, a boy of night with appearance and history to match. His once light heart was now blackened with hate and deceit. And the fourth, a girl with whom innocence was synonymous and who was referred to as a sheltered princess. This she was far from being, with spirits lower than a beaten dog and she was as accepted by her family as a piece of dirt. This girl was definitely not spoiled.

Gravel crunched under Hinata's feet as she walked, going nowhere and somewhere all at the same time. Her mind worked in circles over her good friend's question.

(flashback)

The thunk of shuriken burying themselves into a wooden target slowed and dissipated. Hinata turned to look at her teammates. Shino stood eyeing their sensei while leaning up against a tree. Kiba and Akamaru had also stopped training in favor of listening to their teacher's announcement.

"The Rookie Nine and Gai's team are having a group Christmas dinner, and it is required that you three go." Kurenai stood and stared at her team, daring them to defy her. When Kiba rose to debate with such an order, she continued. "The Godaime wants to inspire unity amongst the twelve of you in hopes of improving mission completion rates. You are also expected to buy a gift for each and every person at the dinner, senseis excluded. Am I clear?" Her stern forceful speech silenced the dog ninja effectively, and her students quickly gave her a simultaneous confirming nod. "Good. Practice is over. You may leave." And with that she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hey Hinata?" Kiba called out as she began to leave. She turned slowly before stuttering out "Yes, Ki-Kiba-kun?" Kiba smiled and chuckled shortly. They had been on the same team for six years and she still stuttered around him. He glanced around the clearing to see if Shino was still there, which he wasn't, before speaking again. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Hinata thought momentarily before answering. "I…don't know." Kiba's smile faltered before growing larger. "Okay. Tell me when think of something, all right? I want to get our little caterpillar something good. Ja!" he shouted his goodbye before running off towards his home.

"Ja ne, Kiba-kun" Hinata whispered but said boy was already out of earshot.

(end flashback)

Hinata sighed. It had been three hours since Kiba had asked her what she wanted, and she still didn't know.

****

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree**_

'I've got too much jewelry and I don't use it. I have enough my old toys and I'm too old for them anyway. I don't need money or books or weapons; I have plenty. I guess I'll just have to tell Kiba to surprise me' thought Hinata as she walked.

* * *

Couples walked around Konoha's marketplace window shopping, no doubt, for presents. Sakura walked amongst them as she headed home for her two-hour break. She had left the hospital at five p.m., having been there since eight the previous night. Per usual, she would walk home, eat a light dinner, sleep for an hour, shower when she woke, and then head back to the hospital for another nine-hour shift. After all, people don't stop getting hurt just for the holidays.

Every year, the number of patients in the hospital increased rapidly around the holiday season. People fell of ladders when hanging up lights on their houses. Trees fell over on their decorators, resulting in multiple cuts, bruises, and the occasional broken bone.

Sakura rubbed her temples as she approached her apartment. Her 'to do' list, as of today, had increased tremendously. . She had to help out with the orphanage's toy drive, work at the hospital, decorate her house for the Christmas dinner/party (it was unanimously decided, without her knowledge, that her apartment was the perfect location), and buy all her gifts. She sighed. "This year is going to turn me into a Scrooge. Hmph. Just like Sasuke." She laughed as she spoke No one would ever think that she, Haruno Sakura, could hate Christmas, but she was starting to.

__

_**I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You**_**_

* * *

_**

Hinata smiled as she dug through her closet. When she had thought about how much stuff she had that she didn't need she had come up with an idea. And now, her she was, stuffing all her old toys, save for a old, worn out teddy bear and a cute, red, stuffed fox, into a trash bag. No, she wasn't going to throw them away; she was giving them to the orphanage. The children there had no toys and she didn't need hers, so why not put them to better use, and give them to those who would use them.

Slowly she hoisted the bag over her shoulder and left the compound. As she walked down the streets people stared at her. Whispers of 'What is that Hyuuga doing with all those toys?' and 'Why is the ''princess'' throwing all her toys away? How selfish!' echoed in her ears, as well as a certain blond shinobi's.

'A Hyuuga girl throwing all her toys away, this I gotta see.' He thought as he sprinted out of the ramen shop, leaving behind, for the fist time ever, a hot, steaming bowl of ramen. Why all the excitement? It's not everyday you see a stoic Hyuuga walking around with a huge trash bag of toys on their back.

Naruto slowed down to a walk when he recognized the girl carrying the sack. It was none other than Hinata Hyuuga and, by the looks of it, that bag was pretty heavy. Now Naruto, being the gentleman he was, decided that he would help the girl by carrying it himself. He ran to her side and lifted the bag off her shoulders.

Hinata was just walking on her way when she felt the weight of her load lifted out of her hands. Swiftly, she spun around, ready to attack the thief. Hinata stopped when her eyes locked with a pair of very familiar orbs. Two sapphire pools that had made her faint and light-headed ever since she was young.

Naruto smiled in greeting as Hinata blushed in reply. They walked side by side until Naruto came to his senses. He turned to the girl next to him and asked where they were headed.

Hinata smiled softly. "Well… I f-figured that s-since I-I don't n-need these anymore…I thought… well... that… I m-might…um…" Naruto turned to give her am encouraging smile. "I'm taking these to the orphanage." She spat out, her voice a little more forced that usual. Of course, being the idiot that he was, Naruto took no notice and continued walking. A pregnant silence filled the space between them. Hinata began to fiddle with the hem of her jacket.

"Ne, Naruto-kun?" she stuttered as her blush reformed. He nodded to show her that she had his attention. "What d-do you w-want f-for Christmas?" she asked as the rouge on her cheeks darkened.

Naruto closed his eyes in thought before answering. "I don't need anything. I guess I just want to spend the holiday with my precious people. You know like Sakura-chan, 'Teme, and Kakashi-sensei."

"Oh." She sighed when she noticed that her name wasn't listed. "He doesn't see me does he? I mean he knows I'm here, but he doesn't see me for me. He doesn't care for me like he does for Sakura." She thought as tears started to for in her eyes, unnoticed by her traveling companion.

Naruto looked up at the darkening sky as the approached their destination. "Sure I have precious people. But what I really want to spend the holidays with a special someone and no one can give me that kind of present. Not even Hinata-chan." He thought. He just didn't know how wrong he was.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree

* * *

**_

Sasuke chuckled as he walked through Konoha's streets. After being dragged home by a miffed at the age of 15, he was placed on probation for two years. At 17 he was promoted to chunin, and just three weeks ago, jounin. And the now 18 Konoha jounin was already a candidate for the position of ANBU squad captain. The smiles on the little kids faces, as they ran to the post office, letters in hand, to mail their wish lists to Santa, annoyed him greatly. "How pathetic." He mumbled. He had never sent a list to Santa, or hung a stocking on the fireplace, or even gotten a toy on Christmas day. A familiar soft voice puled him form his reverie.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, what's pathetic?" Sakura asked, green eyes losing their sparkle when he turned his cold glare on her. "Oh," she paused, "I'll leave you to your thoughts." Sakura turned, defeated, and began to walk away. Guilt festered in Sasuke's heart as he watched her leave his side.

"See," chuckled his conscience, "Santa doesn't make anybody happy. Not you. Not her. Not anyone. He's just a fake, worthless icon of false hope."

_**I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day

* * *

**_

Hinata and Naruto had a wonderful time handing out toys to the less fortunate children of Konoha. After everyone had received his or her gift, it was story time. Naruto had picked out "The Night Before Christmas", and he actually acted it out, quite enthusiastically in Hinata's opinion, as he read.

A smile lit up Hinata's face. "I guess I know what I want for Christmas now. Too bad I won't get my wish." She thought as she watched her crush's performance. How she wanted to be the one who caused his eyes to sparkle like that, but that honor was reserved for the blessed Haruno. Hinata didn't hate or resent the cherry blossom, but rather admired her and strived to be like her.

_**I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby**_

The blond and bluenette stood on her homes front porch. Bidding his friend goodbye, Naruto leapt of to go finish his ramen, if it was still there. On the way back from the orphanage they had talked about lots of things, from the lack of snow, to the upcoming jounin exam (which Hinata was to partake in), and even the upcoming Christmas dinner.

Hinata stood staring at the top of the doorframe. A mistletoe, courtesy of Tenten (Neji's girlfriend), hung, openly mocking her. Her one true love had left her, unknowingly, alone under the mistletoe, with the age-old tradition broken. Hinata sighed. "Guess we never were meant to be." She thought as she entered her, not so humble, abode.

_**I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow**_  
**_I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

* * *

_**

Sakura collapsed onto her worn leather couch. Her hand raised to cover her tired eyes. She sighed. "At least Tsunade-shishou let me have the rest of the week off, now I can get other stuff done. Though with my depleted chakra, I doubt I can do much." She thought. Ten hours of continuous surgery and regular healing was something not even the great Godaime could do without feeling exhausted.

"Man. I've been so busy I forgot to write a letter to Santa for me and Sasuke. Kami knows he won't do it himself." She thought as she raised herself off the couch to go to her room. "Oh! I forgot Naruto's and Kakashi-sensei's letters as well," she paused as she noticed how soft and warm her bed looked compared to the cold, hard desk in the corner. "You know what, forget it. I'm tired, and besides, I'm too old for this anyway. Santa's not real and he never was, so why should I waste the time, ink, and paper." With that she launched herself into bed and snuggled up under the covers, completely forgetting, in her haste to sleep, to change out of her medic uniform.

_**I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click**_

The coldness of winter roused her from her sleep. She curled into a fetal position in hopes of conserving body heat. As she lay awake she thought back on her most recent 'dream' or, by her definition, nightmare.

(dream)

_She had been wandering around in the snow aimlessly. Suddenly a pair of warm arms encircled her waist. A will stronger than her own forced her to lean into the body behind her. A pair of warm lips attached themselves to the pulsing vein in the side of her neck. Her head fell limp onto her dream mans shoulder. The soft caress of his lips left her neck as he pulled away. Moments later his breath ghosted over her ear. "What do you want?" she spoke, her voice breathy and light._

_She froze when a familiar cold, stoic voice whispered huskily into her ear. "You." Shivers racked her spine as he attacked her neck with new fervor. She struggled to speak but her voice had left her. This wasn't what she wanted. Finally, a strangled "no" left her lips and she was granted with reprieve. Slowly the dream faded and she woke._

(end dream)

No, Sasuke wouldn't settle for just haunting her every waking moment. He had to haunt her in her sleep too.

_**'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby

* * *

**_

_(Christmas Eve; the day of the dinner)_

Stars twinkled in the sky as Hinata gazed out the window, watching the children play in the snow. She smiled. Who would have thought that it would snow on Christmas Eve? She glanced at the clock, only to see that she was already late for the dinner. She dashed to the closet, pulled out her coat, and grabbed the bag full of presents by the door on her way out.

As her feet crunched through the snow, the laughs of children filled her ears. She beamed, at least someone was happy on Christmas Eve, even if it wasn't her. All the houses in the village seemed to sparkle. The lights that lined the roofs and encircled the trees and bushes had become coated with snow, causing them to give off and ethereal glow.

_**All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air**_

Hinata had given up. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, and it was already 11 p.m. Every last present had been opened, except for the ones bearing the names of two men. One being Uzumaki Naruto, and the other, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hey everybody, listen up!" Ino shouted. Heads turned and when she was sure she had the entire party's attention she continued. " Everyone gather around the Christmas tree and hold hands!" Hesitantly, everyone complied and surrounded the tree that stood in the center of the young Haruno's living room

Sakura's soft tenor voice caressed the ears of those encompassing the tree. "Silent night, Holy night; All is calm, All is bright." Hinata smiled and sang along. "Not everything is bright, not without Naruto-kun." she thought as the group neared the end of their song.

_**And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

* * *

**_

"Thanks for coming. Merry Christmas." said Sakura as she ushered the last of her guests out her apartment. She collapsed against the door the moment it clicked shut. Her house was a mess and the two most important people in her life hadn't been there to brighten up her perpetually dark holiday.

---

As she reached up to flip off the last light switch, a loud knock echoed through the mostly vacant first floor. Sakura sighed, annoyed at having to turn the lights back on and to have to make the effort to open the door, when all she wanted was to go to sleep.

_**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for **_

"What do you..." she stopped mid-sentence when she recognized her visitor. "S-Sasu-ke-kun?" she stammered, "What are you doing here?" Her eyes must have been deceiving her, she decided.

"Hn. Still the same old Sakura." He smirked at her flushed, surprised face.

Sakura glared, tired of his insults. "I'll ask you one more time, what are you doing here?" she seethed. Who was he to interrupt her evening, and desperately needed sleep, at this time of night just to insult her. Impatiently she tapped her foot, awaiting his answer. And boy was she floored when his smirk faltered and panic flashed momentarily in his onyx eyes.

"Well...I didn't come to the party...so…I…uh..." he stuttered and Sakura's jaw dropped to the floor. The Uchiha Sasuke did NOT stutter, EVER! He swallowed nervously and then fixed a strangely emotional stare on her. "I brought your present." he finished softly. Sakura opened her mouth to reply when he covered her mouth with his. The instant she responded the soft caress of his lips left her; a cool piece of metal was slipped into her hand, then his presence disappeared.

Her astonished face softened into a glowing smile. Engraved into the silver ring clasped in her hand were the words she'd longed to hear for most of her life.

_Merry Christmas, Uchiha Sakura_

_**I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

* * *

**_

Hinata sighed as she walked home. The party hadn't been any fun, since Naruto wasn't there. Her grip tightened on her gift for the kitsune shinobi. She passed Ichiraku as usual, but she stopped when she recognized the lone blond ramen staring down at a bowl of ramen. "Why is Naruto all by himself? He looks so lonely." she thought. Cautiously she entered the stand and sat down next to him.

"Naruto-kun. What's wrong?" she asked forgetting her shyness in her overwhelming concern. He looked up at her and she gasped, nearly falling out of her seat. His eyes were filled with so much pain it was almost unbearable.

"Oh. Hey Hinata. Merry Christmas." he muttered, his voice strangely unenthusiastic. Slowly he returned his gaze to the untouched bowl of ramen.

"I b-brought you a p-present." she stuttered, her shyness returning. She lifted up a box wrapped in orange wrapping paper and tied with blue metallic ribbon; she placed it next to the white ceramic bowl on the counter.

_**Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know**_

His eyes brightened when they spotted the gift. "See kid. You have someone special, but you're too blind to see it." chuckled the Kyuubi as he reprimanded his container. For once Naruto didn't retort.

A smile formed on his face as he thanked the heiress and opened the present. He pulled the top off the box, and his smile broadened immensely. Inside was a yellow, hand-knitted sleeping cap with orange fox ears and a pair of matching gloves with a white fur lining. He turned to thank the girl again, but she wasn't in her seat. "Hinata-chan! Wait!" he shouted as he flung his money down on the counter. He ran out of the shop and out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of blue hair disappearing around the corner. That was all he needed to see and he sprinted after her.

---

Naruto finally managed to catch up to her when they were one block from the Hyuuga mansion. "I finally caught up to ya'." He wheezed as he tried to regain his breath.

Hinata whirled around, eyes wide with shock. "He followed me?" she thought when she spotted her pursuer. Naruto stood three feet behind her, bent over and struggling for air.

" Hey, can I walk you home?" he asked. His bright blue eyes sparkled with hope and joy. Who was Hinata to refuse her crush's offer when he has been depressed only moments earlier. She nodded silently and waited for him to catch up.

---

Snow crunched under the couple's feet as they walked. Finally, Naruto broke the silence between them. "Thanks for my presents." he mumbled quietly. Hinata looked questioningly up at him.

"What presents? I only gave you one present." she stated as the neared her door. Naruto smiled his goofy smile up at her from the bottom step.

"For my hat and gloves," he paused. His smile lost it's cheerfulness and grew sheepish and nervous. "And for helping me find my special someone." His voice quivered and grew softer.

Hinata stiffened. "He has a special someone now. I never had a chance," she thought as tears welled up in her eyes. "Well...um...congratulations...Good n-night, Naruto-san." She reached for the doorknob when Naruto's hand lock firmly onto her wrist.

"Why?" he growled, obviously restraining his anger. Hinata's eyes widened in fear. Never had she seen him angry with her.

"W-Why w-what?" she stuttered, fear laced her voice. Her body shook in his grasp. Naruto snapped his had away as if burned. He lowered his head and shame for losing control of himself.

"Why -san? You didn't say 'Naruto-kun'." He looked up at her, eyes filled with hurt and confusion. Hinata did a double take. She had made his eyes shine and then she destroyed it, just like everything else in her life, even her chances with the boy of her dreams.

The tears she had been holding back rolled freely down her cheeks. "I'm s-sorry. I j-just don't want your..." she swallowed and then she forced herself to say the words that tore her heart to pieces, "special person to think that you like me instead of her." Her confession came out strangled and the waterfall of tears that poured from her eyes increased ten-fold. "I'm sorry, if you have someone special then I don't think I can speak with you anymore, let alone be your friend." she choked out in-between fits of sobs. Naruto looked as if she had slapped him across the face. A small, almost silent "Why?" left his lips. Hinata turned around, tears flying from her eyes and reflecting the moonlight like tiny diamonds, and glared at him with an anger he never knew she had. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GOD DAMMIT!" she yelled, fists clenched and shaking with fury.

A loving smile spread across Naruto's face. "Good." he replied smugly. He reached out, grabbed hold of the collar of her jacket, and pulled her to him, crashing his lips onto hers with unbridled passion.(a/n: Wow! That sounded like a line from a cheesy love novel) Hinata stood frozen in shock before she responded and returned the kiss with equal ardor. Moments later they pulled apart and Naruto gazed longingly at the girl before him. He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck. "I love you too." he mumbled into the flash of her neck. Hinata smiled softly and gazed up at the sky, a shooting star shot across the sky. Simultaneously, the thoughts of four people echoed in St. Nick's ears.

_**Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You **_

_I finally got what I wanted for Christmas. Thanks for granting my wish, Santa. _Our good old saint just nodded and chuckled waving his hand as he disappeared in a swirl of sparkling snowflakes. His deep jolly voice echoed in the minds of those four people. "You're welcome. Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke...Merry Christmas!" Smiles formed on the afore mentioned people's faces as they heard his reply.

_**All I want for Christmas is you

* * *

**_

Well that's it for this oneshot. Hope you enjoyed. Please review. This is my first story for and I want to know what I can do to improve my writing. Thankees!

**Up Next: **Shine Your Light

**Summary: **Naruto has been gone from Hinata's life for three years. What happens when he returns and finds her, alone, in a clearing, singing a song for him.

There's a preview. Well, I got nothing else to say. Love ya's and thanks for reading!

_SE Uchiha_


End file.
